


Determination

by SnowSerenade



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Lesbian Sex, Self-Acceptance, Self-Destruction, Self-Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 09:57:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16093304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowSerenade/pseuds/SnowSerenade
Summary: When hope is given, is despair just around the corner? A second chance, a new choice. Did Amanda learn her lesson or is there still struggle ahead?





	Determination

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah.... so.... this is a thing. Done fanfiction before, but nothing like this. So tags and ratings and what-not.... yeah not so sure since I'm like another reader as I write this (I want to surprise myself). Looking for a collaborator/editor/muse/friend if anyone is interested. Not a fully fleshed out story, so seeing how it takes. Cross-posted to Wattpad. Otherwise, enjoy.

##### Chapter 1

##### A New Game

“There was nothing, nothing to depend on. And why was I surprised?”

―Sarah Dessen, Lock and Key

  
_“Game over”_

It was all a setup. The one person that she thought that she could trust to guide her, betrayed her. His philosophy was pointless. She was going to bring a new era, make people who deserve death actually die. No second chances for the undeserving. People don't _change_.

_But didn't you?_ A whisper in the back of her mind. No, she growled to herself. She merely realized who she was all along. John had opened her eyes. Yes, she had needed him even when she hadn't known it. He was someone who she had to surpass, like any child outgrowing their parent. Along the way, she had seen how short-sighted John was. He was wasting an opportunity to get rid of those who deserved death, to cleanse humanity. A sort of avenger of wrongs.

_“Game over”_

No! Not yet! She wasn't done. There was still so much more that she could do, if only she had time. She would show John that she was right all along by playing the game her way. She just needed a chance, just one more _chance_.

_“Let's play a game”_

That voice. It wasn't John's, no she would have recognized it. In this void she was left in, was there someone else? Those words, she knew the words but it was like the speaker was mocking her. Taunting her with familiar phrases, _her phrases_. Now this angered her, making her blindly lash out even though she didn't have a body or couldn't feel that she had one. This made the voice laugh. It was playing with her and there was nothing she could do about it. If this was death, then she really was in Hell.

_Not quite_ , the whisper was still there in the back of her mind. Not quite Hell? What could be more tormenting than being powerless in a void with a voice that was mocking you? _A beginning_ , the words were there but it wasn't the voice. It spoke in her voice, but it wasn't her. It slowly registered in her brain what the whisper had said. A beginning for what? She was _dead_. There was no more going back, no more chances as a corpse.

_“Here you can play”_

This time it wasn't mocking her, turning oily and smooth like a snake. Whatever it was, it knew how to get under her skin. She didn't want to be interested, but how could she not be when it seemed to be offering her what she most desired, a second chance. It said here, but there was no here. There was only darkness and the voice and just a heavy feeling.

_“Just open your eyes”_

It wasn't quite a command, but it also wasn't a suggestion. She hadn't realized that her eyes were closed this whole time or how the voice was reading her mind because she sure as hell hadn't been speaking. Like an obedient child, she followed the direction. This proved to be a herculean task, as her eyes didn't want to open right away. There was that one little part that just wanted to _resist_ , but she wasn't going to let it win this time. She wanted to know what she would see.

A grey world greeted her vision, blurring into vague shapes. These shapes shifted until she realized that what she was looking at. A corn field. Farmland. She wrinkled her nose at this, especially since it _stank_. That was when she noticed a large tree near the center of the land with something hanging from the branches. Corpses. On closer look, she could see that it was pig corpses dangling from the large tree. That was a sickening sight for Amanda.

A scream broke through her thoughts along with a loud _click_. Amanda recognized that sound as a trap, though it sounded more like a regular one than the reverse bear traps Jigsaw had taught her to make. Her vision seemed to zoom in on the sound. There was a man caught in a bear trap, grunting in pain as his hands fumbled at the trap at his feet. Suddenly, there was a loud heartbeat as a tall figure parted the corn by the trapped man.

The figure was incredibly large, much bigger than her, wearing a bone mask with an open mouth. From this distance, Amanda could hear him breathing heavily as though in anticipation of the catch. The trapped man kept fumbling at the trap, though she could tell that it was futile. Picking up the trapped man with ease, the monster of a man carried the wriggling guy over to..... a hook? The bone man hooked the injured man, who screamed in agony as the hook went straight through his shoulder. After grasping at the hook, the man's arms fell down to his sides as he just hung there. 

The bone man left him there, disappearing back into the corn. The other guy just hung there, making Amanda think that maybe he was already dead. Until another figure crept out from the corn, this time a female. She crept up to the hooked man, who opened his eyes wide in relief. Amanda watched as the female unhooked him, patching up his wound right underneath the hook. Again there was that pounding heartbeat just as the female finished patching the man up. The bone man had returned, carrying a trap in one hand and a machete in the other. He snarled at the pair, the man instantly fleeing while the female tried to divert the monster's attention.

It worked. The bone man followed after her, seeming to forget about the man that had fled. Her vision moved on to another spot, this time there were wooden walls set up not quite in a singular structure. The man that she had seen get hooked earlier was crouched by... a generator? It was a rusty, old thing and the man seemed to be tinkering with it. A few seconds later, the generator let out a loud sound as the lights flashed on.

Again, the scene changed to a large door. Looking at the area, Amanda noticed that there was a concrete wall with barbed wire on the top all around the field. Another man, different from the one earlier, ran up to the door. The sounds of whirring generators filled the air as the man pulled the lever at the side of the door. It took a little bit before the door opened with a loud sound as the man went through and hid behind a brick pillar. 

_What do you think?_

Startled, Amanda looked around for the voice. It chuckled when she realized that she still couldn't see who it was. Why was she being shown this? Clearly, it was the voice's doing. What she couldn't figure out was the purpose. Earlier it had mentioned a game. Was this the game? She couldn't really figure out the purpose of it or the rules involved.

_Do you like my game?_

Well that answered one of her questions. It was barbaric, at least from what she had seen. The bone man was clearly a savage in comparison to what she could do. This thought brought on another chuckle, since the thing could apparently read her mind. Was that it? Was she suppose to participate in its game? Whereas a part of her was infuriated, another was pleased. This was what she had asked for, another chance. Here was something offering her what she desired, but what was the cost?

_There are basic rules._

Okay, she gathered that. The savage bone man clearly couldn't handle high level thinking. He also seemed to enjoy the hunt and the kill at the basic level, ending it all to quickly. No, you had to give your prey time to _struggle_. Let them believe there's hope before you snatch it away. There needs to be that realization of the inevitable, of how a different choice could have been made.

_You kill them however you want._

That was something she could do. Inventiveness was one of her finer qualities along with adaptability. She knew how to play the role and would with the right incentive. There was an image of four regular people, which was most likely how many she would be playing against in these games. She hadn't seen a fourth in her little tour. Maybe they had already died or maybe they were hidden. She guessed that she had to stop them from fixing the generators in the area, adding a whole new level of planning that she would need to keep in mind.

em>So long as I get the sacrifice.

This made her pause. It was all fine and dandy until it brought in some religious undertone with the whole sacrificing bit. Who was she to judge? She had been playing at God when she was John's apprentice. She choose who was going to live and who would die, making this no different. Maybe there was some greater cause she would still be working towards, by agreeing to play this game.

_Kill only in trials._

So what she had just witnessed was a 'trial'. It was similar to what she use to do, though she guessed that the subjects would remain the same. If this thing was playing God in this shadow-world, then it wouldn't want to lose it's playthings to something to something as trivial as death. An infinite-loop so to speak, except there was downtime. The 'only in trials' part ticked her off to that fact. There was more time that would be spent elsewhere, but that elsewhere was unclear. She hoped it wasn't here.

_Otherwise, you are free to do whatever you want._

She supposed that killing any of them outside of a trial would result in permanent death. What else was there to do then? Was she going to have her own little piece of the world to use as a workshop? Would she be given materials or would she have to look for them? It didn't seem like there was going to be a hardware store or something where she could buy what she needed.

_Where are my manners?_

The voice shocked Amanda as the scene sickeningly shifted. The surroundings faded in and out as familiar shapes formed from a dark mist. It was strikingly familiar to the Gideon Meat Plant, right down to the smell. She could see parts and half-finished traps scattered in the room she was currently in on separate tables. Immediately she went to the closest table, softly touching a reverse bear trap that was almost finished. It was real, the cold steel a reassuring feeling in all of its familiarity. She wasn't dreaming. It was a second chance.

_Welcome to the Game, Amanda._

The voice echoed in the space, though it fell on deaf ears. Amanda was already busying herself with the tools she could find, reminiscent of a kid in a candy store. She wouldn't waste this chance, no not again. She'll prove John wrong and create the most perfect game. There was no time to waste.


End file.
